the_fandom_challenge_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CarinaWolf/Fantasy The Fandom Challenge: XXX Dirty 30
XXX: Dirty 30 is the 1st season of The Fantasy Fandom Challenge. Description To celebrate the 30th season of The Challenge, MTV is bringing back the dirtiest and most unpredictable players in The Challenge history for the biggest prize ever - $1 MILLION DOLLARS! This devious bunch will stop at nothing to win the game and compete against each other on The Challenge XXX: Dirty 30. Fifteen men and fifteen women will have to fight their way through some of the craziest, most daring challenges yet. And with this devious assortment of players, the backstabbing and masterminding will be just as intense off the field as on the field. Trust. No. One. Cast | |} Format Each player will participate in multiple challenges followed by an elimination round known as "The Presidio". Each challenge will be played in teams, pairs, or as individuals. The winners of the challenge will deliberate among themselves and nominate one male player and one female player for elimination. The losers of the challenge will remain eligible for elimination and participate in "The Double Cross". The player to pull the Double Cross will be responsible for nominating another one of the losing players for the Presidio. The players will then compete in the elimination round. The winners stay in the game while the losers are eliminated. Prize money is split as follows: *'Winners:' $450,000 each *'Runners-Up:' $35,000 each *'Third Place:' $15,000 each Twists *'The Purge: '''In the first challenge, players will play as individuals and teams, and in the end, six players will be eliminated. Another Purge will take place at the end of the season to determine this season's finalists. **'Send Straight to Redemption:' During the third Redemption cycle, the challenge winners will choose one guy and one girl to eliminate from the game and be sent to the Redemption House. *'Redemption House:' Eliminated players are able to compete for a chance to re-enter the game. *'The Double Cross:' The losing player of each gender to pull the Double Cross is responsible for selecting another player for the Presidio. *'Reunion Reveal:' For the first time in Challenge history, the results of the Final Challenge were revealed at the reunion. Game summary Elimination chart Presidio progress Redemption progress {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" |- ! rowspan="2" |Females ! colspan="8" |Episodes |- ! colspan="4" |5 ! colspan="2" |10 ! colspan="2" |15 |- |- |''SQ | colspan="4" bgcolor="lightgray" | | bgcolor="greenyellow" | | bgcolor="lime" |'RETURN' | colspan="2" rowspan="3" bgcolor="Darkgray" | |- |''Sarah'' | colspan="4" bgcolor="lightgray" | | bgcolor="mediumblue" | | bgcolor="tomato" |OUT |- |''Pandora'' | colspan="4" bgcolor="lightgray" | | bgcolor="mediumblue" | | bgcolor="tomato" |OUT |- |''Martha'' | bgcolor="mediumblue" | | bgcolor="lightgray" |N/A | bgcolor="darkgreen" |WIN | bgcolor="lime" |'RETURN' | colspan="5" rowspan="2" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |''Halie'' | bgcolor="deeppink" | | bgcolor="darkgreen" |WIN | bgcolor="lightgray" |N/A | bgcolor="tomato" |OUT |- |''Kat'' | bgcolor="skyblue" | | bgcolor="lightgray" |N/A | bgcolor="tomato" |OUT | colspan="5" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |''Lex'' | bgcolor="greenyellow" | | bgcolor="tomato" |OUT | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |''Maddie'' | colspan="2" bgcolor="red" |DQ | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- Category:Blog posts